video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
List of children's characters in Video Collection International Ltd
Their are lots of children's characters in Video Collection International Ltd. Characters 1985 * The Herculoids * Atom Ant * The Flintstones * Space Ghost and Dino Boy * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Mr. T * Top Cat * Yogi Bear * Hey There's It's Yogi Bear * Secret Squirrel * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Scooby-Doo * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Smurfs * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute * Fantastic Four * The Incredible Hulk * Spider-Man * Snagglepuss * Huckleberry Hound * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Yogi's First Christmas 1986 * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends * Peter No-Tail * Shazzan * Thundarr the Barbarian * Tag, the Intrepid Fox * Plastic Man * SuperTed * Watership Down * The Plague Dogs * The Sooty Show * Rainbow * Danger Mouse * The Wind in the Willows * Chorlton and the Wheelies * Jamie and the Magic Touch * Cockleshell Bay * Alias the Jester * Rub a Dub Dub * Care Bears * ThunderCats * SilverHawks * M.A.S.K. * Challenge of the GoBots * Pole Position * The Get Along Gang * ABC Weekend Specials * Scruffy * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone * Precious Pupp * The Hillbilly Bears * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * Ring of Bright Water 1987 * Dennis the Menace * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * Creepy Crawlies * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Magilla Gorilla Show * The Jetsons * Speed Buggy * Monchhichis * Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? * The Flintstone Comedy Show * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * The New Shmoo * Button Moon * Sesame Street * She-Ra: Princess of Power * He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword * Rambo * Lazer Tag Academy * Inspector Gadget * ALF * The Talking Parcel * Rod, Jane and Freddy 1988 * Count Duckula * The Flintstone Kids * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Around the World with Willy Fog * He-Man and She-Ra: Christmas Special * Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose * Tarka the Otter * Garfield and Friends 1989 * Godzilla * Jonny Quest * The Wisdom of the Gnomes * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones * Rockin' with Judy Jetson * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats * Yogi's Great Escape * The Mouse and His Child * ALF: The Animated Series 1990 * Rosie and Jim * Playbox * Nursery Play Rhymes * The Dreamstone * Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation * The Raccoons * The World of David the Gnome * Bobobobs * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli * Press Gang * ALF Tales * Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Woof! * The BFG 1991 * Brum * Oliver Twist * The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship * T-Bag * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime * Wacky Races * Hong Kong Phooey * Charlie Brown 1992 * The Riddlers * Topsy and Tim * Further Tales of the Riverbank * Terry Pratchett's Truckers * The Magic Riddle * Hammerman * ProStars * Wish Kid 1993 * Tots TV * Wizadora * Super Mario World * Charlotte's Web * Born Free 1994 * Sooty & Co. * The Grand Old Duke of York * The Magic House * Christopher Crocodile * Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie * Short Circuit 2 1995 * Fourways Farm * Teddy Bear Sing-Along * Mega Machines * Avenger Penguins 1996 * Sky Dancers * Dragon Flyz * The Belstone Fox * Living Free 1997 * Highlander: The Animated Series 1998 * Roger and the Rottentrolls * The Wombles * Wombling Free * Titch * The Bear 2000 * Little Monsters * My Parents are Aliens * Muppet Babies * The Real Ghostbusters 2002 * The Wheels on the Bus 2003 * Boohbah * Engie Benjy * Sindy: The Fairy Princess * Fantomcat * The Foxbusters * Oakie Doke 2005 * Fifi and the Flowertots Category:Lists